


Into the Flames

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: There's a fire at Grey-Sloan and Maya gets worried™
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Into the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted the draft of this that was only made so I had this started lol, it was v smart of me!  
> Any prompts for Maya and Carina? DM me on twitter @KyHasNoLife

"Move in with me."

Maya stated, it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"What?" Carina asked, her eyes wide. They had just been on the couch, Carina was stroking Maya's arm as Maya had been studying the doctor's face. Carina's hand had frozen at Maya's words. She spent a lot of time at the blonde's apartment anyways, other than she wouldn't be paying rent for her apartment, how different would it be?

"Can I have a day? 24 hours? To think about it?" Carina asked. Maya smiled and leaned over to kiss the woman opposite her. "Of course you can."

The next day started out relatively normal, Maya was on her 24 hour shift, so Carina would get extra time to think about it. At noon, Carina came over with some lasagna for them. "Yes," Carina said as she walked into Maya's office. "What?" "I know you gave me more time, but yes, I would like to move in with you." Maya breathed shakily, "Really?!" "Si," Carina said with a grin. Carina was about to say something else when her pager went off, "911, I have to go. Enjoy the lasagna." Maya just sat in her office for a while. Shocked.

Around 9pm there was an alert, a fire at Grey-Sloan. "Captain, maybe Gibson or I should take point on this," Herrera said as they started to leave, but Maya shook her head, "I'm fine. Carina's shift ended an hour ago, she's probably at home." Andy nodded, she knew she should respect her Captain's limits, but this was also her best friend, her best friend would push through the worry.

Bailey was the one to greet them, "The hospital should've been clear, but my doctors are stubborn, especially in the OR." Maya nodded and barked out orders. Herrera and Montgomery, search the OR floor, make sure everyone is cleared, Gibson and Hughes I want you to go in and make sure all the oxygen is clear." Dixon and Miller were on aid car, so everyone was were they needed to be. Maya had a minute to think, so she called for backup before she decided to text Carina, make sure the doctor was safe and at home. "Do you know what's been affected?" Maya asked Bailey who started to explain what she knew.

"Captain?" Maya heard Andy through her radio. "Yeah?" "I'm in OR 6, the doctor here refuses to leave," Andy explained the situation. "Let me talk to them," Maya demanded. Andy looked at the doctor then radioed back, "I'm not sure that's the best idea." "Herrera now!" Maya yelled. Andy looked at the doctor who nodded. "Ciao, bella," Maya heard Carina's voice. Maya stood there shocked for a moment. "Carina get out of their now!" Maya murmured. "Can't," Carina was cut off by a little grunt, "do that." "Why not?" "I'm elbows deep in a woman's uterus, if I leave both her and her baby die," Carina explained. "Captain this fire is spreading fast. We think it's gotten to all the floors, it's getting hard to keep the oxygen safe." Hughes said. Maya sighed before calling for back up again. 

"Carina, now get out," Maya growled. "No." They argued like this for at least 2 minutes before Maya yelled, "Now, Carina!" Carina hesitated for a minute before replying, "I can't." At this point, Montgomery had gone to search the rest of the floors. "5 minutes, Carina, that's all I can give you," Maya sighed, the hospital might not hold up for 5 minutes, but she had to try. "I need 20." "5." "15." "5!" "10?" Carina tried. Maya sighed again, "Fine 10. Montgomery is everyone else out?" "Yep." "Okay go help Hughes and Gibson, Herrera help Carina finish up."

At this point, Carina had gotten the baby out and handed it to Andy who stood their awkwardly with it as Carina finished stitching the mom. It wasn't pretty, but it would do. "She needs to be, uhm stabilized, we're gonna carry her out," Carina said, she was tapping her foot slightly. "Alright, Cap, we're gonna stabilize the mom and the baby and carry them out," Andy said into the radio. "Andy, we don't know if you can get out, the stairwells are blocked," Gibson mumbled. Carina's eyes went wide, oops. "Carina, you've not only costed two innocent people their lives, you've also killed you and Andy, nice job," Maya said coldly. Carina looked down, well at least Maya was too mad at her to grieve her when she died. "Hey, we are not dying," Andy shouted, half convincing herself, half convincing Carina and Maya. 

A few minutes later, Andy handed her radio to Carina, "Talk to her." Carina noticed the sadness in her eyes. If they couldn't get out, Maya was right, they would die. "Maya," Carina sighed. "Maya, I love you, and I know this might not be the best time to say it, but I do. I love you, Maya Bishop. I remember the night we said it for the first time, and I knew that day I would always love you." There was no response, and Andy noticed Carina closed her eyes as if to keep herself from crying. She heard the static of her radio and she knew Maya sniffled on the other side, she couldn't hear it, but she knew her best friend. "I love you, too, but if you die, I'll kill you. That goes for you too Andy. Don't die!" Maya bossed them. They both let out a chuckle. "Maya, is Sullivan here?" "Yeah, yeah he is."

So Andy said her goodbyes, and then it got hard to breathe as the fire spread. Then, Carina doesn't remember anything else until she's being pulled out of the hospital. "Carina!" Maya yelled when she saw the Italian being dragged out of the building by Gibson. Carina felt Maya hug her tightly, as soon as Maya pulled away from the hug Carina felt Maya kiss her. "You taste like smoke," Maya sighed, "C'mon let Miller check you out." 

Miller gave Carina the all-clear, but still recommended she go to the hospital. Carina ignored it because she wanted to go home. It was almost 3 am at this point. "Come to the station with me," Maya begged. "Maya, I'm fine I can go home." "I don't want you to be alone." "Maya, I-" "Please Carina!" Maya snapped. Carina sighed before nodding in agreement. "Bishop, just go home," Sullivan ordered. She opened her mouth to protest, but he spoke first, "Bring Carina home, now. GO!" Maya nodded. As soon as they got to the station, Maya grabbed her stuff, and then she got Carina, and they headed to Maya's (soon to be their) apartment.

The entire way home, Maya was silent. Carina could tell that after the initial joy of Carina being alive, Maya was mad at the doctor. "Maya, what are you thinking?" Carina asked as they were in the elevator on the way to the apartment. "You would've died for a patient," Maya stated. "Yes," Carina wasn't sure if it was a question. "You couldn't have left, and trusted me to do my job of getting you patient out?" Maya snapped. Carina rolled her eyes, "My patient would've bled out and died by the time you or your team got to her, her and her baby are alive right now because of me!"

They didn't talk again until they were in the apartment. "I'm gonna go shower," Carina said quietly. "When's the last time you ate?" Maya asked softly. "Everything tastes and smells like smoke, I'm not in the mood for food," Carina explained before walking into the bathroom. Maya sighed before making some dinner for them if they wanted it later and putting it in the fridge. 

Carina had just gotten out of the shower, she was wrapped only in a towel. Maya was on the bed filling out a report for the Grey-Sloan fire. "You wouldn't have pulled that if it was anyone else!" Maya yelled into the bathroom. The door was opened so she could see the doctor looking in the mirror and brushing her hair. "Yes, I would've it wasn't about you it was about my patient," Carina said, annoyed, she didn't want to have this conversation right now. "You took advantage of me!" Maya yelled, trying to make eye contact with the doctor who just scoffed.

"Admit it! If it was Herrera or Sullivan in charge you would've listened!" Maya yelled. "No! I will not admit it. I had my mind set on staying in there from the second I saw the code," Carina responded loudly. "You almost died, your patient almost died, your patients baby almost died, and Andy almost died!" Maya said, trying to make Carina see her side. Carina walked into the bedroom, "Can I wear some of your clothes? I don't have any comfy clothes here right now." "Yeah," Maya replied. "And no one died, Maya," Carina mumbled as she walked back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. "But if any of you had, my job would be in on the line because I made a dumb decision because it was you in there!" Maya was yelling again. "Your job!? That's why you are upset?" Carina scoffed before walking out with her hair wrapped in a towel and with a pair of Maya's sweatpants and one of the blonde's t-shirts from college on. 

"Oh! And, you completely ignored medical advice! You should be in a hospital right now being treated for smoke inhalation!." "I chose not to! I am fine!" "What if you weren't!? What if you aren't!?" "Miller said I am fine, I have smoke inhalation that you guys treated. I AM FINE!"

"I was in charge there, and you completely disrespected me!" Maya yelled. "You were not in charge of me. You are not my boss," Carina replied angrily. "Bailey handed the scene over to me! I was in charge of everything that happened there!" Carina had been putting rings back on, but she rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom. "If anyone had died I would lose my job and I wou-" "Would you?" Carina said, walking back out, gesturing to the necklace in her hands. Maya nodded as Carina sat on the bed and Maya clipped it on. "You could've died Carina!" "BUT I DIDN'T!" Carina yelled as she stood back up to go back into the bathroom to finish up. "But-" "Maybe I should go," Carina said quietly. "What?" "If all you're going to do is yell about this maybe I should go, maybe moving in was a bad idea" Carina shrugged. "You almost died Carina, I could've lost my job! That doesn't mean-" 

"I didn't die! And your job is fine!" Carina snapped, apparently when your girlfriend dies you care the same about your job then you do the fact she was almost burned alive, "If I had died your job would've been at risk! Sorry me dying would be inconvenience for your work!" "I would've been forced to fill out paper work about the night you died! Relive it over and over, so yeah it would make it hard to work!" Maya was scared, so she was yelling and snapping and being rude, but she loved Carina so much, she couldn't lose her. "And if I was anyone else you would've been out of the building-" Carina walked out of the bathroom, and stood basically in the door frame of it.

"I almost left, I thought about it. I hesitated for a minute which cost Andy and I time, if we left a minute earlier we would've been able to leave the OR, and get out fine, but I hesitated because YOU asked me to leave. I would not have hesitated for anyone else, Maya," Carina cut her off. "SO it's saying it's my fault you almost died!" Maya was angry. That was unfair and untrue. "NO! IT'S THE FIRE'S FAULT, BUT I ALMOST DIED! ME! I ALMOST DIED!" Carina yelled. She had wanted to say it the whole time, but she knew Maya was upset and was just trying to give the girl time. She obviously failed.

"I almost died, I had a baby in my arms. An hour old baby in my arms who was about to die with me. I couldn't breathe. I was going to die until Gibson came through all hero-y with an oxygen mask and he saved all of us, but I almost died Maya. I was hoping to come home and just lie with you, but you are upset because I almost died, and now I wanna go to my apartment where we aren't fighting."

"Carina, I'm sorry," Maya sighed, looking deflated. Carina sighed too before walking over to the bed. Her hair was down now, all brushed to one side. Maya noticed some of the ash on her face that she missed of that didn't come off during her shower. "I was scared, I'm still scared, our treatment at the scene probably wasn't enough you inhaled a lot of smoke," Maya said, Carina sat down next to her, and Maya cupped Carina's cheek and lightly rubbed at the spot that still had ash. "Ti amo, Maya, but I am not going to the hospital. Maya chuckled, "I love you too." Maya lightly kissed Carina. "But seriously you should still go to the hospital," Maya pulled and made eye contact, but Carina rolled her eyes and laughed. 

Maya pulled Carina onto her lap, and threw her work to the side, she kissed Carina passionately and slid her tongue into Carina's mouth before pulling away and coughing. "You taste like smoke," Maya pouted. Carina rolled her eyes and started to get off of Maya who grabbed her hips to keep her still, "Maybe I like the way smoke taste." Carina rolled her eyes before going to kiss the mischievous grin off Maya's face. Moving in was definitely not a bad idea.


End file.
